A long Way to Fall
A Long Way to Fall ist eine Mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. Dialoge (Niko betritt das Restaurant) *'Kellner:' Oh! Tisch für eine Person? Heute gibt es vorzüglichen Dorschsalat. *'Niko Bellic:' Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem. Ich bin hier wegen Ray. *'Kellner:' Oh, Ray? Warum haben Sie das nicht gesagt? Ray ist ein wunderbarer Mann, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine? Er ist hinten. *'Niko:' Danke. (er geht rüber zu Ray) *'Ray Boccino:' Hey, Nicky. Wie geht’s dir, Kleiner? *'Niko:' Ganz gut. (Sie schütteln sich die Hände) *'Ray:' Dein irischer Bastardfreund meinte, dass du okay wärst. *'Niko:' Gut. *'Ray:' Dass du zuverlässig wärst. *'Niko:' Ja. (sie setzen sich) *'Ray:' Aber kann ich dir vertrauen? Hm? Warum willst du Kopf und Kragen riskieren? Wozu der ganze Aufwand? *'Niko:' Weil ich die Kohle brauche und weil ich nichts anderes kann. Und weil ich gut darin bin. *'Ray:' Klar... *'Niko:' Und weil ich auf der Suche nach jemandem bin. *'Ray:' Okay, vielleicht können wir dir helfen. Mal sehen, wie. Also, hör zu. Ich hab diesen Freund, der jetzt keiner mehr ist, weil er seine Schulden bei mir nicht bezahlt hat. *'Niko:' Okay... *'Ray:' Der Typ scheint die Müllversorgungsbranche nicht zu schätzen. Er wohnt in ’nem Sozialbau in der Galveston, Nähe U. Sein Name ist Teddy Benavidez. Tu, was du tun musst. Kommt jemand zu schaden, soll es so sein. *'Niko:' Okay. Und du zahlst? *'Ray:' Machst du Witze? Ich zahle das Doppelte. *'Niko:' Gut. (Niko steht auf) *'Ray:' Aber, wenn du es vermasselst? Schlimme Sachen werden passieren. (Niko verschwindet) Mission miniatur|Eine Video-Anleitung (zum Vergrößern klicken) Fahrt zu den Sozialwohnungen in der Galveston. Dort müsst ihr zu Teddy Benavidez, einem ehemaligen Freund von Ray, der ihm Geld schuldet. Danach bekommt man sofort eine SMS, in der drinsteht, man soll Ausschau nach einem Alonzo halten, wenn man den Zielort erreicht hat. Dort muss Niko diesen dann finden, damit er dem Spieler Näheres über die gesuchte Person sagt, was sehr schnell geht, da man einfach nur gerade aus zum Gebäude gehen muss und er dann bei ungefähr der Hälfte des Weges rechts an der Seite steht. Zunächst gibt er an, er kenne Teddy nicht, worauf man ihn durch Bedrohung mit einer Waffe einschüchtern muss. Danach erzählt er jedoch sofort, dass Teddy Benavidez sich im obersten Stock aufhält. Man kann mit dem Aufzug fast bis zum gewünschten Stock fahren, die letzten muss man die Treppen hoch. Während man den Aufzug ruft, folgt eine Cutszene mit einem Anruf von Alonzo. Er gibt Teddy Bescheid, dass jemand gerade im Gebäude den Aufzug zu ihm benutzt und ihn ausschalten will. Stecht ihn also ab, bevor ihr ins Hochhaus geht. Erschießt ihn nicht, um keinen Fahndungslevel zu bekommen. miniatur|Das Foto, das man von Ray erhält Achtung: '''Wenn man oben aus dem Aufzug gestiegen ist, stehen dort zwei bewaffnete Männer, die Niko sofort attackieren, wenn Alonzo angerufen hat oder man bewaffnet ist. Sollte man keine Waffe in der Hand halten, fragt einer der Männer Niko, ob er einzieht. Der andere merkt daraufhin an, dass Niko nichts für den Umzug bei sich hat („Wenn er einzieht, wo sind dann seine Sachen?“). Danach attackieren die beiden Niko sofort mit einer Micro-Uzi und einer einfachen Pistole. Am besten zieht man während des kurzen Dialoges eine Schrotflinte und schaltet die beiden aus. Wenn man unbewaffnet auf einen der beiden zugeht, ist es auch möglich, einen Betäubungsschlag auszuführen, was allerdings sehr unvorteilhaft ist, da der andere sofort schießt. Auf der gesamten Etage befinden sich noch weitere Leute mit Micro-Uzis, die man ausschalten sollte. Dies ist allerdings nicht schwer, da man hinter der Ecke eines Ganges gut in Deckung gehen kann und die Gegner schnell ausschalten kann. Auch auf den Treppen zur letzten Etage befinden sich bewaffnete Feinde. Für den Fall, dass man an dieser Stelle nur noch wenig Leben haben sollte, befindet sich an dem hölzernen Gehäuse oder an der Wand bei den Treppen in jeder Etage einen Verbandskasten. Auf der Etage angekommen, geht man in eine Wohnung, wo in dem ersten Zimmer wieder drei Gegner sind, die man schnellstmöglich ausschalten sollte. In der Küche der Wohnung befindet sich ebenfalls ein Verbandskasten. Nachdem Niko sich an der Tür anlehnt, um zu hören, was in dem Zimmer los ist, aus dem die Musik kommt, geht die Tür auf und trifft Niko am Kopf. Daraufhin lästert Teddy kurz über Nikos Fehler („Too slow, mama-o“) und flüchtet aufs Dach. Man muss ihm anschließend folgen und auf dem Weg noch 2 Beschützer Teddys töten. Auf dem Dach angekommen erledigt man wenige weitere von seinen Leuten. Schließlich steht Teddy am Rand des Dachs. Methoden, Teddy zu töten '''Schuss: Erschießt Teddy mit einer beliebigen Waffe. Er stirbt nicht, selbst bei einem Kopfschuss, sondern fällt schreiend vom Dach. Nur durch einen sehr nahen Kopfschuss mit der Schrotflinte stirbt er vor seinem Fall. Exekution: Mit einer Pistole oder Combat-Pistole kann man Teddy gezielt erschießen. Rempeln: Läuft man gegen Teddy, stolpert er rückwärts vom Dach. Melee: Schlägt oder tritt man Teddy oder attackiert ihn mit dem Messer oder dem Baseballschläger, stolpert er auch rückwärts vom Dach. Die witzigste Methode: Werft eine Granate in Teddys Nähe: Die Granate explodiert zwar, aber der Explosionsdruck erfasst ihn nicht. Stattdessen fängt er an zu brennen, schreit kurz auf, stolpert und fällt brennend vom Dach, um sich mit der Anmutigkeit einer Sternschnuppe zu verabschieden. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn man stirbt oder verhaftet wird oder Alonzo stirbt, bevor er Teddys Aufenthaltsort verrät. Bildergalerie 4893-gta-iv-a-long-way-to-fall.jpg 4894-gta-iv-a-long-way-to-fall.jpg 4895-gta-iv-a-long-way-to-fall.jpg 4896-gta-iv-a-long-way-to-fall.jpg 4897-gta-iv-a-long-way-to-fall.jpg 4898-gta-iv-a-long-way-to-fall.jpg ALongWaytoFall-GTAIV.jpg DSC007282.JPG Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-ray.png – Ray Boccino → Taking in the Trash Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:A Long Way to Fall es:A Long Way to Fall fr:A Long Way to Fall pl:A Long Way to Fall ru:A Long Way to Fall Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Ray-Boccino-Missionen